Apa Bedanya?
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: "Apa bedanya Suka, Sayang, dan juga Cinta?" /"Entahlah,"/ perbedaan antara Suka, Sayang, serta Cinta itu sangatlah signifikan/ "Kau tahu?"/ "Jadi, adakah seseorang yang kau Sukai, Sayangi, dan Cintai untuk saat ini?"/"Ada, mungkin."/ "Apa?"/OneShot/ Sasusaku/ Fluff, maybe? request from Mey Hanazaki. Enjoy Reading. Mind to RnR minna? :D


_**Naruto**__ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_2012©_

.

.

**Apa Bedanya?**

_**W**__arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, OneShot, Typo, etc. _

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

"_Ne_? Sasuke-_kun_," panggil sesosok gadis berparas cantik yang tengah terduduk manis di tengah hamparan rumput hijau nan luas. Rambutnya yang berwarna senada dengan bunga khas kebanggaan Negeri Jepang itu tergerai indah diterpa oleh sejuknya angin sore. Sakura, nama gadis itu. Iris _emerald_-nya memandang lekat sesosok pria yang kini tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia tahu, sang pria tidaklah sedang tertidur, melainkan hanya sedang memejamkan mata saja. Berusaha menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa kulit wajah mereka.

"Hn?" respon sang pria—Sasuke nama pria itu, masih memejamkan matanya.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hamparan langit luas. "Apa bedanya Suka, Sayang, dan juga Cinta?" tanya Sakura dengan nada polos. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan tanda tanya besar terhadap perihal yang baru saja ia tanyakan.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Masih tetap memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati sejuknya angin yang menerpa lembut kulit wajahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "Entahlah …"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya kembali. Berusaha mencerna jawaban yang terlontar mudah begitu saja dari mulut seorang Uchiha.

"Hmmm …" gumam Sakura pelan seraya kembali menatap lekat wajah Sasuke yang masih tetap setia memejamkan mata di atas pangkuannya. "Sasori-_senpai_ mengatakan, bahwa perbedaan antara Suka, Sayang, serta Cinta itu sangatlah _signifikan—_tipis atau sangat kecil."

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura lagi sembari menarik pelan poni rambut Sasuke yang kini tengah jatuh terjuntai lembut menutupi sebagian sisi keningnya.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke merasa sedikit terusik akibat ulah Sakura.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus karena merasa diabaikan.

Sasuke membuka pelan sebelah matanya. Mencoba melihat ekspresi wajah kesal Sakura. "Aku dengar," jawabnya datar. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya saat menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sakura kembali kepada Sasuke.

"…" tak ada respon berarti dari Sasuke.

Lagi. Sakura menghela napas sejenak. Ia tahu, Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengabaikannya. Oleh sebab itu, Sakura kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Di saat kau **menyukai** seseorang, kau ingin memilikinya hanya untuk keegoisanmu sendiri. Dan di saat kau sedang **menyayangi** seseorang, kau ingin sekali membuatnya bahagia. Bukan hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, melainkan untuk kebahagiaannya. Serta di saat kau sedang **mencintai** seseorang, kau akan melalukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya walaupun kau harus rela mengorbankan jiwamu."

Semilir angin kembali berhembus menerpa lembut kulit wajah mereka. Sakura ikut memejamkan mata. Dirasakannya perasaan ringan yang kini sedang berlabuh di hatinya. Seakan semua beban yang selama ia pikul sendiri, hilang begitu saja.

"Di saat kau **menyukai** seseorang dan kau sedang berada di sisinya saat ini, kau akan bertanya, _'Bolehkan aku menciummu?'. _Dan di saat kau sedang **menyayangi** seseorang, kau akan bertanya, _'Bolehkah aku memelukmu?'_. Serta di saat kau sedang **mencintai **seseorang dan kau sedang berada di sisinya, kau pasti akan berkata, _'Aku akan selalu bersamamu.'_ Tanpa perlu bertanya, kau akan menggenggam erat tangannya."

Sasuke berusaha mendengar serta mencerna semua ucapan Sakura dengan baik. Tetap dalam posisi semula, ia pun segera membuka matanya—menampakan sepasang iris _onyx_ yang tajam. Tatapannya terpaku pada sesosok gadis yang kini tengah menegadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit, sembari memejamkan matanya.

"**Suka** adalah di saat ia menangis, kau akan berkata, _'Sudahlah, jangan menangis.'_. **Sayang** adalah di saat ia menangis, kau akan ikut menangis bersamanya. Sedangkan **Cinta** adalah di saat ia menangis, kau akan membiarkan ia menangis di dadamu seraya berkata, _'Semua akan baik-baik saja. Mari kita selesaikan masalah ini bersama-sama.'_" Sakura tersenyum lembut saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"**Suka **adalah saat dimana kau melihatnya kau akan berkata, _'Ia sangat cantik dan menawan.'_. **Sayang** adalah saat dimana kau melihatnya kau akan melihatnya dengan hatimu, bukan dengan matamu. Sedangkan **Cinta** adalah dimana saat kau melihatnya, kau akan berkata, '_Buatku, dia adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah Kami-sama berikan padaku …'_"

"**Suka** adalah di saat dia menyakitimu, maka kau akan marah dan tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya. **Sayang** adalah di saat dia menyakitimu, maka kau akan menangis untuknya. Sedangkan **Cinta** adalah di saat ia menyakitimu, maka kau akan selalu bisa menerima sikapnya serta terus bisa memaafkan segala kesalahannya."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sejenak, "Puitis sekali kata-katamu, eh?" ucapnya datar namun terlihat sedang mengejek.

Sontak Sakura segera membuka matanya kembali. Segera menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan sebuah seringai.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Dengarkan aku dulu hingga selesai!" gerutunya kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Pada saat kau **Suka** padanya, kau akan _memaksanya_ untuk menyukaimu juga. Pada saat kau **Sayang** padanya, kau akan _membiarkannya_ memilih antara kau atau orang lain—yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaannya kelak. Sedangkan pada saat kau **Cinta** padanya, kau akan selalu setia _menantinya _dengan tulus …"

"… **Suka** adalah hal yang menuntut. **Sayang **adalah hal yang memberi dan menerima. Sedangkan **Cinta **adalah hal yang memberi dengan rela dan ikhlas." Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura menggoncang pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke seraya menatap iris emerad milik Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura meneguk ludah dalam-dalam sebelum ia berkata, "Apakah ada seseorang yang sedang kau Sukai, Sayangi, Serta Cintai?" tanya dengan nada yang benar-benar polos.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Tentu," jawabnya santai namun terkesan datar.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke mulai bangkit dari posisinya sekarang sehingga kini ia terduduk di samping Sakura. Iris _onyx _kelamnya menatap Sakura tajam. Membuat Sakura terus meneguk ludah karena gugup.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya cepat, pertanda bahwa ia sangat amat sangat ingin tahu akan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Untuk saat ini, aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang aku sukai. Tapi—" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya sejenak sebelum ia benar-benar yakin akan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. "—untuk saat ini, aku memilik orang yang aku sayangi," jelasnya dengan suara rendah.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, "Banyak," jawabnya yakin.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. _Banyak?_ _Apa maksudnya?_

Sasuke yang paham akan ekspresi yang nampak jelas di wajah polos Sakura, segera melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya, "_Kaa-san, Tou-san_, dan juga _Nii-san_."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Benarkah? Aku juga sayang mereka," balas Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang kau cintai? Apakah ada?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Ada, mungkin." Sasuke berucap dengan nada datar, tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Lagi. Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. _Mungkin? Jawaban macam apa itu?_ Sakura kembali berpikir sejenak. "Si … apa?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat menanyakan perihal tentang orang yang dicintai oleh Sasuke.

_Siapa? Siapa? Siapa? _

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di dalam benaknya. Ada sedikit perasaan takut akan jawaban yang nantinya akan terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar yakin ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang nampak gelisah.

Sakura mengangguk yakin. Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang menyiratkan begitu banyak keraguan? Hn, entahlah …

Kenapa juga Sakura harus merasakan perasaan gelisah? Pasalnya, Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sakura. Kekasih? Bukan. Oh, tentu saja bukan. Sasuke bukanlah kekasih Sakura. Mereka adalah sahabat, sahabat dekat. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Sakura merasa gelisah?

"Dengar," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura agak tersentak kaget, "aku hanya akan mengucapkannya **satu kali**." Sasuke menekankan penuh kata pada akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura meneguk ludah gugup. "Eh? kenapa? Kau takut aku akan mengejekmu?" tanya Sakura berusaha menetralkan suasana hatinya. "Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Kita kan sahabat," rujuk Sakura memandang harap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Sejenak, Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia berkata, "Orang yang kucintai …"

Sakura menahan napas saat mendengar kata-kata 'kucintai' yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Matanya tidak berkedip memandang sosok rupawan yang kini tengah memandang lurus hamparan rumput hijau nan luas yang ada di depannya. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya—

"… kau."

**Hening …**

"Eh?" ucap Sakura mencoba mencerna kembali kata-kata Sasuke.

'_kau …'_

'_kau.'_

'_kau?'_

'_kau!'_

"Ap-ap—" ucap Sakura tergagap dengan rona kemerahan bertengger manis di kedua pipi ranumnya.

Lagi. Sasuke kembali mendengus, "Sudah kubilang, bukan?" tanya Sasuke dingin seraya menatap Sakura tajam, "aku hanya akan mengatakannya **satu kali**."

"I-itu …" Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan kikuk. Jantungnya bergemuruh, wajahnya panas, darahnya berdesir hebat. _Apa?—_batinnya bertanya. Oh, Sakura, lihatlah wajahmu terlihat sangat bodoh untuk saat ini.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan pergi menjauhi Sakura yang masih terhenyak dalam pikirinnya sendiri. _'Bicara apa aku tadi?' _batin Sasuke menahan malu.

Oh—Hei! Lihatlah itu Sakura! Seharusnya kau melihatnya juga. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi putih milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"…" Sakura masih terdiam. Mungkin ia tidak menyadari bahwa Uchiha Sasuke kini telah meninggalkannya sendirian, eh? Entahlah …

'_Orang yang kucintai adalah … kau.'_

_**BLUSSH—**_

Wajah Sakura merah padam setelahnya.

Sudah bisa mencerna kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, eh? Aku yakin kau akan kikuk saat bertemu dengan Sasuke di keesokan harinya. Bagaimana kau akan menanggapi hal itu, eh, Sakura? Maksudku—bagaimana sikapmu nanti setelah tahu perasaan Sasuke kepadamu? Entahlah, siapa tahu? biarkan waktu esok yang akan menjawabnya.

.

.

Jadi—bagaimana dengan kalian?

Adakah seseorang yang kalian Sukai, Sayangi, atau Cintai?

Ingatlah. Perbedaan mereka sangatlah _signifikan_. Jadi, Aku harap kelak kalian bisa memahami perasaan itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai kalian terjebak oleh perasaan yang salah. Sebab, perasaan hati kalian lah yang akan di pertaruhkan dalam masalah ini.

_**F I N**_

_**Request from Mey Hanazaki,**_

Ng? _*Spechless*_

Aneh! Aneh! Aneh! Sumpah aneh! Saya baca berulang-ulang kok malah ilfiel sendiri yak? -…-)a

Jangan rajam saya pliiiissss. Saya juga gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba terpikirkan untuk buat cerita gaje nan lebay kayak gini. Hmm … Hmm …

Apa sudah cukup manis? **Mey**? Jujur aku itu gak ahli bikin ficyang fluff lhooo hahaha. Jadinya malah gaje begini yak! Beribu-ribu maaf kalau memang hasilnya kurang memuaskan XDa wkwkwk.

_**Mind to Review and Concrit?**_

[Jakarta, Selasa, 18 September 2012]

_Regards,_

Trancy Anafeloz


End file.
